Sunday Difference on Easy Rock
List of songs New Wave Music (6-9 am and 4-7 pm) *''Sexy Eyes'' - Dr. Hook *''Better Love Next Time'' - Dr. Hook *''A Night to Remember'' - Shalamar *''You to Me Are Everything'' - The Real Thing *''Hang On To Your Love'' - Sade *''You Sexy Thing'' - Hot Chocolate * Am I The Same Girl - Swing Out Sisters *''Kiss On My List'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''One On One'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates * Would I Lie To You? - Charles & Eddie *''Steal Away'' - Robbie Dupree *''September'' - Earth, Wind & Fire * Never Knew Love Like This Before - Sonya *''What About Me?'' - Kenny Rogers *''Missing You'' - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *''Joanna'' - Kool & The Gang * Do You Believe In Me - Eric Gadd *''I Just Want To Be Your Everything'' - Andy Gibb *''What A Fool Believes'' - Doobie Brothers *''Missing You Now'' - Michael Bolton and Kenny G *''What You Won't Do For Love'' - Go West *''Lovely Day'' - Bill Withers *''Angel'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''I Love The Nightlife'' - Alicia Bridges * JoJo - Boz Scaggs * Stuck With You - Huey Lewis & The News * What You Won't Do For For Love - Bobby Caldwell * Cruising For Bruising - ''Basia Foreign (9 am-4 pm) * ''Till They Take My Heart Away - Clair Marlo *''Still'' - Lionel Richie *''Hello'' - Lionel Richie *''Betcha By Golly Wow'' - The Stylistics * I've Been Waiting For You - Guys Next Door *''Words Get In The Way'' - Gloria Esteran *''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - Williams Brothers * When A Man Loves A Woman - Michael Bolton * Said I Loved You... But I Lied - Michael Bolton * To Love Somebody - Michael Bolton * How Am I Supposed To Live Without You - Michael Bolton *''Faithfully'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''Reality'' - Richard Sanderson *''Forever'' - Rex Smith *''Simply Jessie'' - Rex Smith * Let's Make A Memory - Rex Smith * You Take My Breath Away - Rex Smith *''You Are My Everything'' - Cab Calloway *''Through the Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''Beauty And Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Stitches And Burns'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Light And Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi * I Love You ''- Celine Dion * ''Because You Loved Me ''- Celine Dion * ''My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion * The Power Of Love - Celine Dion * I Love You Goodbye ''- Celine Dion * ''Beauty and the Beast - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''Foolish Beat'' - Debbie Gibson *''I've Never Been To Me'' - Charlene * Dreaming of You - Selena * Come In Out Of The Rain - Wendy Moten *''The Power of Love'' - Jennifer Rush *''Let's Wait Awhile'' - Janet Jackson *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''Anything For You'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''Rainy Days And Mondays'' - The Carpenters *''I Won't Last a Day Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Love Me for What I Am'' - The Carpenters *''Can't Smile Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Calling Your Name Again'' - The Carpenters *''You'' - The Carpenters *''We've Only Just Begun'' - The Carpenters *''Close to You'' - The Carpenters *''A Song For You'' - The Carpenters *''Superstar'' - The Carpenters * Hurting Each Other - ''The Carpenters * ''I Just Fall In Love Again'' - The Carpenters *''There's No Easy Way - James Ingram *''Just Once'' - James Ingram * All My Life ''- America * ''Inspector Mills - America *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''Music And Me'' - Michael Jackson *''One Day in Your Life'' - Michael Jackson * The Girl Is Mine - ''Michael Jackson *''Through the Years - Kenny Rogers *''Don't Fall In Love With A Dreamer'' - Kenny Rogers *''Crazy'' - Kenny Rogers *''You Decorated My Life'' - Kenny Rogers *''If I Could Hold On to Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''A Love Song'' - Kenny Rogers *''Lady'' - Kenny Rogers *''We've Got Tonight'' - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton *''After All'' - Peter Cetera And Cher *''Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'' - Patty Smyth and Don Henley *''Almost Paradise'' - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John with Cliff Richard *''The Best Of Me'' - David Foster and Olivia Newton John *''Especially For You'' - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan *''Endless Love'' - Diana Ross and Lionel Richie *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *''That's What Friends are For'' - Dionne Warwick and Friends *''Can't We Try'' - Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard *''Somewhere Out There'' - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram *''Perfect Combination'' - Johnny Gill and Stacy Lattisaw *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Love This Way Again'' - Dionne Warwick * I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''One Moment in Time'' - Whitney Houston *''Where Do Broken Hearts Go'' - Whitney Houston * I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston *''The Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''All At Once'' - Whitney Houston * Run To You - Whitney Houston *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''You're Still My Man'' - Whitney Houston *''When You Tell Me That You Love Me'' - Diana Ross *''If We Hold On Together'' - Diana Ross *''It's My Turn'' - Diana Ross *True Colors - Cyndi Lauper *''Time After Time'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Think Of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Arthur's Theme'' - Christopher Cross *''Sailing'' - Christopher Cross * Somewhere, Somehow - Michael W. Smith * Another Day In Paradise - Phil Colins * Born For You - David Pomeranz * King And Queens Of Hearts - David Pomeranz * On This Day - David Pomeranz * If You Walk Away - David Pomeranz * Got To Believe - David Pomeranz * The Old Song - David Pomeranz *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Cayle *''Just Another Woman In Love'' - Anne Murray *''Broken Hearted Me'' - Anne Murray *''You Needed Me'' - Anne Murray *''Just Fall In Love Again'' - Anne Murray * Old Friend - Phyllis Hyman * Simply - Sara Hickman * Promise Me - Jodie Brooke Wilson * I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love - Everything But The Girl * Forever More - Puff Johnson * Baby, I Love Your Way/Freebird - Will To Power * Better Days - Dianne Reeves *''It Might Be You'' - Patti Austin *''Baby, Come To Me'' - Patti Austin * Burn - Tina Arena *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne *''I'll Always Love You'' - Taylor Dayne *''Hearts Never Lie'' - Tiffany *''If Love Is Blind'' - Tiffany * Can't You See - Tiffany *''All This Time'' - Tiffany * Could This Be Love - Seduction *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton *''Through The Fire - Chaka Khan *''You Got It All - The Jets *''Make It Real'' - The Jets * Get Here - Oleta Adams * Too Many Walls - Cathy Dennis * That's What Love Is For - Amy Grant *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''Lady In Red'' - Chris De Burgh *''One Day In Your Life'' - The Jacksons *''If'' - Bread *''Aubrey'' - Bread *''I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye'' - Bread * Belonging - Bread *''Goodbye Girl'' - Bread * Easy - Faith No More *''Suddenly'' - Billy Ocean *''There'll Be Sad Songs'' - Billy Ocean *''Heart Of Mine'' - Boz Scaggs *''Eternal Flame'' - Bangles *''Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey *''Careless Whisper'' - George Michael *''Woman'' - John Lennon *''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''Greatest Love Affair'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''Now And Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Only Reminds Me Of You'' - Richard Marx *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''Maybe This Time'' - Michael Murphy *''You Were There'' - Southern Sons *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Sergio Mendes *''Someone'' - El DeBarge *''Starlight Express'' - El DeBarge *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - El DeBarge *''Time Will Reveal - El DeBarge * ''Masterpiece - Atlantic Starr *''Always'' - Atlantic Starr *''The Power Of Love'' - Laura Branigan *''Somewhere Down the Road'' - Barry Manilow *''Doors'' - Michael Johnson *''Bluer Than Blue'' - Michael Johnson *''I'll Always Love You'' - Michael Johnson *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''I.O.U.'' - Lee Greenwood *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Lea'' - Toto *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''I Won't Hold You Back'' - Toto *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''First Time'' - Styx *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''Alone -'' Heart *''What About Love'' - Heart *''These Dream'' - Heart *''The Best Of Me'' - David Foster *''In Your Eyes'' - George Benson *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson *''Greatest Love Of All'' - George Benson *''You Are The Love Of My Life'' - George Benson *''New Kid in Town'' - Eagles *''Love Will Keep Us Alive'' - Eagles *''The Best Of My Love'' - Eagles *''Reasons'' - Earth, Wind & Fire *''Biggest Part Of Me - Ambrosia *''I Just Can't Let Go - Ambrosia *''How Much I Feel - Ambrosia *''Love is the Answer - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''I'd Really Love to See You Tonight'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''It Sad to Belong'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''Stand By Me'' - Ben E. King * Too Much Love Will Kill You - Brian May * When I Need You - Leo Slayer *''Take My Breath Away'' - Berlin * Beautiful In My Eyes - Joshua Kadison *''You've Lost That Loving Feeling'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''You've Got A Friend'' - James Taylor *''Love is Love'' - Culture Club *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *''The Past'' - Ray Parker * When She Cries - Restless Hearts *''Mind Over Matters Of The Heart'' - Restless Heart *''Foolish Heart'' - Steve Perry *''Time And Tide'' - Basia * Remember Me This Way - Jordan Hill * Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden * I Knew I Love You - Savage Garden * Miss You Like Crazy - The Moffatts * I Swear - All-4-One * Hero - Mariah Carey * Love Takes Time - Mariah Carey * My All - Mariah Carey * Through The Rain - Mariah Carey * Without You - Mariah Carey * I’ll Be There - Mariah Carey feat. Trey Lorenz *''Breathe Again'' - Toni Braxton *''Destiny ''- Jim Brickman *''Insensitive'' - Jann Arden *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - Frente! *''Save The Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams *''What If God Was One Of Us'' - Alanis Morissette *''Ironic'' - Alanis Morissette *''Stay ''- Lisa Loeb *''Out Of Reach'' - Gabrielle *''One Of Us'' - Joan Osborne *''Superman'' - Five For Fighting *''No Matter What'' - Boyzone *''Words'' - Boyzone *''Everyday I Love You'' - Boyzone *''Fixing A Broken Heart'' - Indecent Obsession *''Fool Again'' - Westlife *''End of the Road'' - Boyz II Men *''On Bended Knee'' - Boyz II Men *''I'll Make Love To You'' - Boyz II Men *''4 Seasons Of Loneliness ''- Boyz II Men *''The Color Of Love'' - Boyz II Men *''Water Runs Dry'' - Boyz II Men *''I Miss You'' - Boyz II Men *''It’s So Hard to Say Goodbye ''- Boyz II Men *''In the Still of the Nite ''- Boyz II Men *''One Sweet Day'' - Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey *''I'll Be'' - Edwin McCain *''I Cound Not Ask for More - Edwin McCain *''Iris - Goo Goo Dolls *''Perfect'' - Simple Plan *''21 Guns'' - Green Day *''She Will Be Loved'' - Maroon 5 *''High'' - The Speaks *''Bubbly'' - Colbie Caillat *''Deep'' - Binocular *''Don't Speak'' - No Doubt *''Hey Now - Hilary Duff *''All The Love In The World - The Corrs *''Take A Bow'' - Rihanna *''Because Of You'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Listen'' - Beyoncé OPM (9 am-4 pm) * If - Nelson Del Castillo *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Till I Met You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''You're All I Need'' - White Lion *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lion *''Don't Say Goodbye'' - Pops Fernandez *''In My Life'' - Ariel Rivera * Let The Love Begin - Gino Padilla and Janet Basco * Tell Me Your Name - Jose Mari Chan * Constant Change - Jose Mari Chan * Afraid For Love - Jose Mari Chan * Deep in My Heart - Jose Mari Chan * Please Be Careful with My Heart - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan * Beautiful Girl - Jose Mari Chan * Closer You and I - Gino Padilla * Farewell - Raymond Lauchengco * When I Met You - Apo Hiking Society * You Made Me Live Again - Janet Basco * Why Can't It Be - Rannie Raymundo * Say That You Love Me - Basil Valdez * You - Basil Valdez * Ordinary Song - Marc Velasco * Both in Love - Tito Mina * Honey - Tito Mina * Make Believe - Marco Sison * Be My Lady - Martin Nievera * No Way to Treat A Heart - Martin Nievera * You Are My Song - Martin Nievera * Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile - Lea Salonga * Don't Know What To Do - Ric Segreto * Loving You - Ric Segreto * Give Me a Chance - Ric Segreto *''Hang On'' - Gary Valenciano *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano *''As Still as a Photograph'' - Cacai Velasquez *''Forevermore'' - Side A *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''Set You Free'' - Side A *''Next In Line'' - After Image *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Pain In My Heart'' - Neocolors *''Maybe'' - Neocolours *''Say You'll Never Go'' - Neocolours *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Don't Know What To Say (Don't Know What To Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''You Are To Me'' - Martin Nievera *''You Made Me Stronger'' - Regine Velasquez *''Dadalhin'' - Regine Velasquez *''Photograph'' - Ariel Rivera *''Binibini'' - Janno Gibbs *''How Can I Forget You'' - Nexxus *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''I Believe in You'' - Smokey Mountain * Hands To Heaven - Christian Bautista * Huwag Na Lang Kaya - Truefaith * Love Moves In Mysterious Ways - Nina * Same Ground - Kitchie Nadal * Huwag Mo Nang Itanong - MYMP